


the world is flat

by rottenboy (TechnicalTragedy)



Series: syzygy [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Gen, Pre-Slash, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/rottenboy
Summary: (or: five times robbie lied to himself, and once he saw that the truth was a whole lot better.) Robbie still doesn't understand why he agreed to this.(Lie: He would do anything Sportacus said.)





	

Robbie still doesn't understand why he agreed to this.

(Lie: Sportacus had flashed those baby blues at him and Robbie was putty in his hands, just like always. He doesn't hate Sportacus near as much as he pretends to. In fact, he doesn't hate him at all, has been halfway in love with him ever since that stupid dumb fitness-loving elf had grinned at him wide and stuck a hand out and asked Robbie to be his best friend. Robbie was a little less jaded back then, and had accepted, not knowing what he was getting himself into. But even if he'd had the knowledge then of just what being Sportacus' best friend entailed, he still would've said yes. The power Sportacus holds over him is something terrifying, but Robbie shudders to think about a world without it.)

Sportacus takes Robbie's hand, the easy physical affection Robbie finds so difficult to engage in coming as second nature to him. "Are you afraid?" Sportacus asks. He isn't judging Robbie, and no matter what he says Sportacus will accept the answer and won't make fun of him.

"Of course not," Robbie says.

(Lie: Robbie is scared shitless. Sportacus knows this, can almost always tell when Robbie is lying like he's some kind of damn polygraph. It's just another piece of Robbie that Sportacus has all to himself, something he does that no one else in the whole world can do. And maybe that's the part that frightens Robbie most.)

"You know, we don't have to-" Sportacus starts, gentle and kind and everything that sets Robbie on edge.

"I'm not afraid!" Robbie says. He slips his hand out of Sportacus' grip and takes a few confident steps forward. He quickly loses steam and folds his arms across his chest, doubt niggling at him.

Sportacus steps close to him, but doesn't touch Robbie. "It's okay to be scared," he says. "Admitting when you are doesn't make you weak, or whatever you're thinking in that big brain of yours."

"Maybe you think so, but that doesn't matter much-"

(Lie: what Sportacus thinks is sometimes all that matters to Robbie. Robbie seeks his approval in all things and tries his best to be someone his best friend can be proud of. When Sportacus looks at him all soft and smiley, Robbie feels almost like he's succeeding. But he can't be weak, not in front of Sportacus. If he's weak, if he's afraid, Sportacus won't laugh or make fun, but he'll get that sad, disappointed look he tries to cover up. There's nothing Robbie hates more than making Sportacus disappointed.)

"-when I know you won't judge me. Everyone else will, and that's what I'm worried about," Robbie says. He grips his arms tighter across his chest.

Sportacus' hands smooth over his tense muscles, just the soothing touch causing Robbie to loosen, breathe better, clear his mind. "It will be fine," Sportacus says.

Robbie sighs. "How can you know?"

"Hm," Sportacus says. He turns Robbie so they're facing each other, smiling up at him with something like understanding in his eyes. "I'll still be here after. The sun will still rise tomorrow. You'll still be my best friend, Robbie. That's how I know."

Robbie swallows. The moment lapses into silence, and he wants to kiss Sportacus with everything in him. But he can't. So he settles for nodding, steeling himself, turning to face his fear. He'd researched this extensively online, had made sure it would be in stock at the closest location of the store, had made sure absolutely everything was in order. He exhales, and heads into the store, Sportacus following dutifully.

They aren't hard to find, in the end. It's a small section of the store, but one that Robbie hasn't seen before. He reaches out, heart in his throat as he takes one that's labeled with the size he needs.

"Is that the one?" Sportacus asks. He's got his chin hooked over Robbie's shoulder, providing comfort even when it should feel claustrophobic.

"Yeah," Robbie rasps. He clears his throat, feeling awkward and exposed. "Yeah, this is the one."

Sportacus steps back, circling Robbie to smile at him. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Robbie smiles back and lets Sportacus lead him to check out. His cheeks burn when he forks over the money, but something is sitting right in his stomach, something hopeful and elated. He's picturing himself and he looks right. He finally looks right.

The drive to Sportacus' house feels like it takes days. The excitement Robbie feels is overwhelming, driving him to take Sportacus' hand. He wishes he didn't want this contact so much, but he can't help it.

(Lie: Robbie would never let go, if that was feasible. He'd hold onto Sportacus forever and tell him how he felt; he'd be able to love without question or regret. But when Sportacus gives him these quick smiles, keeps casting his eyes over to Robbie as if to make sure he's still there despite their tight hold on each other, Robbie thinks maybe he could have this for as long as Sportacus would keep him. It's not a thought Robbie has admitted to himself, but it rings with truth.)

"Are you sure you don't want to do this at your house?" Sportacus asks as they pull onto his street.

"I'm certain," Robbie says. It's too lonely there, too dark and cold and empty. It's not where he wants this to happen.

Crossing the threshold of Sportacus' house feels like it never has. Anticipation gnaws at Robbie, spurring him up the stairs and into the bathroom adjoining Sportacus' bedroom. He changes quickly, and when he looks at himself in the mirror, tears spring into his eyes unbidden.

(Lie: Robbie has thought about this moment for years, has always known he'd cry when the day finally came. He hates that he's so emotional when it comes to this, but as he's scrubbing away the tears on his face he knows that this is something momentous for him. He looks at himself and doesn't see the BadWrongUgly he's seen all his life. He just sees Robbie.)

Robbie runs a hand down the flat expanse of his chest and bites his lip. It's a little hard to breathe, but he knows he can get used to it. He's flat.

When Robbie pushes out of the bathroom, Sportacus is waiting for him. He grins wide and gives Robbie a quick once-over.

"How do you feel?" Sportacus says.

"I feel like I'm me," Robbie says. He touches his chest again, still in awe, still crying a little.

Sportacus stands and takes both of Robbie's hands in his. "You've always been Robbie," he says. "Even when you didn't feel that you looked like him. And you'll always be Robbie to me."

Robbie nods, then can't stop nodding, and he's crying more now, unable to really hold it in like he's trying to.

They wrap their arms around each other, Sportacus murmuring meaningless comforts to Robbie. It's Sportacus' fault, but Robbie has never been more grateful that he has a best friend who pushes him to do things he wouldn't usually do. Robbie feels like himself, feels like something's going right. For the first time in a long time, something's going right. And that's better than okay.

(Truth.)

**Author's Note:**

> never written for this fandom before but there's a first time for everything. i got feels over trans robbie and his bff sportboy and just Needed to write it. there'll most likely be a sequel of some kind, so keep a lookout for that!!


End file.
